Miles To Go
by Silver Blaze
Summary: Sequal to Faithless. Harry begins his revenge and steps deeper into the dark void. Nothing will be the same after this.


Author name: Blaze

Author email: darkblaze11hotmail.com

Rating: R

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is System sung by Chester Bennington on the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack and I've got no claim to it.

Miles To Go

_You fell away,_

_What more can I say?_

_The feelings evolved,_

_I won't let it out,_

_I can't replace..._

_Your__ screaming face,_

_Feeling the sickness inside_

It was a year before Harry felt ready to make his move. Don't get me Wrong he didn't think he'd learned enough of the dark arts to take on Voldermort. Not yet at least but he knew enough to deal with the treacherous house elf. He had spent a year learning, practicing and perfecting his plans. The idiot wizard he'd bound with the potion had been willing to teach him everything to be freed.

He had taken to hunting down the ones he knew were death eaters and had been very successful at it. He could feel Voldermort's anger when he discovered his numbers dwindling and for the moment he seemed content to believe that it was because of that idiot Fudge and his aurors were responsible. Voldermort had used the dreams to try and control and spy on Harry and now he was using it to his advantage. Voldermort was so sure that Harry had gotten scared and done a runner and this belief was helped along by the way Dumbledore had spread the story of his running away.

The wizarding world was buzzing with news of his run and with the claims of seeing him all over the world. Harry spotting had almost beaten out Death Eater attack reports. Voldermort believed him beaten, an easy mark. He couldn't have been farther from the truth. The prey had become the hunter.

Harry could take him. He felt it in his bones but he wasn't ready yet. Voldermort still had more experience. The man had spent years torturing And maiming. He was the king of the dark arts but Harry was catching up and soon he knew he would surpass him. The thing was it was time to begin putting his plan to action but that meant going back into the public eye. He wasn't sure he wanted that.

He didn't want to have to see Dumbledore. He didn't want to see that old manipulative bastard. Time had not dulled his rage or lessened the pain. He spent most of the time empty these days as if Sirius death had taken something from him. And yet when he was out hunting death eaters or practicing his new skills he felt alive again. His life had a purpose and he couldn't think beyond fulfilling it.

What came after that didn't really matter.... or at least he had convinced himself of that. To him nothing else mattered except the now and the future wasn't a concern. Hell for most of his life he didn't think he would live past his teenager years. With Voldermort gunning for him he figured he'd never reach adulthood but now he just didn't care.

Harry traveled the darken streets to the old Black manor. One of the Little known facts was that Sirius had named him his heir back when Harry was born unless by the time of his death Sirius had had children of his own. Sirius had never had the chance to so instead of going to the closest relative that wasn't in Azkaban (Narcissa) it all went to Harry. The Order hadn't known that, had no way of knowing that and had cleared out to a new location. This was a good thing he didn't want them getting in his way.

Harry walked down the dark abandoned street and cast a charm that would make all the muggles stay in and not come out no matter what. He didn't need anyone to see him or to make him. He didn't know when he had stopped being good ol' naïve Gryffindor Harry and become.... well the only word that came was dark. He'd always caught on quickly with defense against the dark arts and he'd taken to the just plain dark arts even easier. HE was probably the most knowledgeable kid his age in that area and that beat out the Slytherin brats like Draco Malfoy who had grown up in a dark art embracing household.

_(Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine.___

_We'll be fine._

_Then your body will be mine)_

Harry opened the door and stepped in quietly. The hallway was dark and shadows filled every corner. He wasn't bothered he'd spent most of his life in the dark. For the first ten years of his life he'd lived in a small dark cupboard. He'd adapted to all environments with an ease that frightened his teacher. He needed to draw Kreacher out so he yanked the covers off the portrait.

Instantly she began to shriek about traitors. With his new knowledge of the dark art he silenced her and removed the portrait. The picture went silent and the woman's eyes widened and then narrowed. She let out a cackle.

"My son wasn't such a waste after all with a godson and heir like you. The dark arts shall be passed down to a new generation after" she said with glee.

"Even being a half-blood? How quickly you change your mind" Harry drawled

"Dirty blood you might have but its diminished by your power and can be overlooked." the woman told him.

"Too bad all I want is your old masters death" Harry told her

"If he can be brought down by you boy then he wasn't worthy. You've ambition enough. Take him down and take his place lead my family name back to its old glory." the woman told him.

"And you believe I can do this? Am evil enough?" Harry asked

"Darkness lives in all of us no one is pure. Human nature is what it is. Evil is part of us all only some of us are more accepting of it" the old woman told him.

Harry looked at her with a sneer. With a wave of the wand Kreatcher's Mother head came towards him and he held it for a moment then threw it down.

"I know your watching you traitorous house elf and it took me a while but I found a way to punish you." Harry told him even though Kreacher was still hidden.

Harry waited a moment but still Kreatcher stayed out of sight. He got a malicious grin and with the flick of a wrist he set the dead house elf head on fire.

He heard a yowl and Kreatcher appeared and lunged at Harry only to get thrown back by an invisible force.

"Tsk Tsk bad Kreatcher attacking your new master." Harry said softly stepping forward.

Kreatcher back up glaring stepping back seething hatred in his eyes.

"I get the feeling you don't like me very much. Good I don't like you either" Harry told he and with another quick flick Kreatcher was suspended upside down unable to move.

"I wondered forever what to do to you. How to draw out the pain but nothing ever seemed right." Harry said and with a flick Kreatcher arched as it felt as if he was being flayed. A strip of skin fell off.

"I wanted to bathe in your blood." Harry said with another flick and strip fell.

"To cut you open and decorate the halls with your insides." Another flick.

"But it would be so messy and I really didn't want to have to clean all that up. This was much easier" Harry said with another flick.

The house elf moaned in pain. It had no skin left and he was dripping blood but not too much blood. Harry grinned evilly and with another flick he had a spell that drenched the house elf in fire whiskey. The housel elf let out a scream as he felt like he had been drenched in battery acid.

The portrait let out another cackle.

"My dear boy you certainly are inventive" She said

Harry turned to her and grinned. With a flick of the wrist he threw a Dagger into the house elf's heart. It instantly stopped moving. He set it on fire and it instantly turned into a blaze because of the fire whiskey. The smell of charred flesh filled his nostrils but he still smiled.

"Old Bat this is only the beginning. That Malfoy bitch is next but before that I have a meeting with that idiot Fudge" Harry said and pulled out a vial with a clear odorless substance inside it.

He held it up and looked at it intensely

"That idiot will have his uses but only after I have him under my control. I don't need that worthless ministry gunning for me" Harry said and look toward the fire.

Ash was rising up off of it and he could see the house elf becoming dust. The shadows from the fire played off his face making him look much more sinister than he really was. As the last of Kreatcher burned out he did a quick cleaning spell.

He looked around quickly and whistled.

"This place needs some serious cleaning. I wonder if Dobby would be interested in leaving Hogwarts to work for me. I'd even let him bring Winky if he wanted. Because if I'm going to live here this place will be clean. Ah well something to add to my list but only after the serious business is taken care of. I'll have to deal with Fudge and Narssisa first." Harry mused to himself.

Harry mock bowed to the portrait and with a pop was gone from the house.

_So many words_

_Can't describe my face_

_This feeling's evolved_

_So soon to break out_

_I can't relate_

_to__ a happy state_

_feeling__ the blood run inside Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine.___

_We'll be fine._

_Then your body will be mine_

Harry had it all set up by the time Fudge got in his office the tea was brewed in the pot and the potion was already added. He'd changed from his dark robed into muggle jeans and a form fitting shirt. He looked innocent and deceptively young.

When Fudge entered he found the missing boy who lived sitting with his Legs propped on his desk.

He almost keeled over in shock.

"How did you get in here?" Fudge demanded.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. He-Who-Defeated-Voldermort or at least that's what people call me an you think I can't break into your office undetected" Harry told him disbelieving.

"Well you didn't do a very good job of getting rid of him" Fudge snapped.

"That's why I'm here. We need to talk if I'm going to defeat him this time around I can't have you interfering at ever turn. We need to work together" Harry told him.

"I thought you were following Dumbledore's orders" Fudge asked sitting down intrigued.

"Dumbledore couldn't defeat the dark lord if Voldermort danced before him will a target sign pasted on" Harry said his lip curled up.

Fudge gave a laugh and poured the tea relaxing.

"Seriously though I've worked for Dumbledore and we all saw how well that turned out. Now its time to go over Dumbledore and work with the people who do get results. The Ministry." Harry said stroking Fudge's ego. He took the cup Fudge handed him and pretended to sip.

"Very true we do get things done" Fudge said puffing up and drank his tea.

Harry watched him with a grin forming.

"Yes you do which is why you are going to emancipate me. You are going to make me a recognized adult in the magical world. You will then do all the paper work and give me the power to do whatever it takes to destroy Voldermort and his followers even if it means doing the darkest of magic. You will basically absolve me of any wrong doing I may do as work to bring down Voldermort. Next you will declare Sirius's innocence to the Wizarding world and organize a search for Pettigrew. All of Sirius's assets and holdings will be released to as stated in his will. You will consult with me before you make any major decisions regarding Voldermort and advice Dumbledore gives you. What do you say?" Harry asked

"That sounds marvelous. Wonderful I'll get started right away" Fudge said and with a muttered word and wand flick some official papers appeared on his desk.

Fudge filled them out and then signed them. He sent it off to be processed.

"We'll your emancipation has been processed but clearing Black will be a lot harder. I'll have to fill out the paper work. Get some aurors to get your statement and that of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Remus Lupin. We'd have to make his role here in the ministry come clear. I'll have to schedule a press conference where I pardon him and give the full story" Fudge said and started writing memo's and clearing time slots on his schedule.

"Excellent well its been nice but I've got to go. I've got promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep" Harry said and gave a slight smile that showed he was nowhere near sane.

"Yes yes of course. Where can I reach you at?" Fudge asked.

"Grimmald Place. I'll have you added to the floo which I've had completely shut down." Harry told him.

"Oh good good" Fudge said

Harry turned to leave then turned back.

"Oh and Fudge can you see that this gets to the house elf Dobby at Hogwarts. Without Dumbledore knowing?" Harry asked passing an bundle with a letter attached.

"Oh sure I have to go up to Hogwarts with the aurors to request permission to get Granger and Weasley's statements. I'll take my house elf and have him pop down and give it to him." Fudge said.

"Excellent" Harry said and with a pop he was gone.

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_Keep me down to what you think I should be!_

_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?_

This next part Harry believed was just pure genius. It had occurred to Him one night as he was practicing his curses. The thought which had developed into a plan had been what had enabled him to perform the curse he planned to use tonight.

He let himself into the manor and sat to wait in the dark. He didn't have to wait long.

"Who's there?" The tall blond woman standing in the doorway asked wand pointed at him. With a hand flick he disarmed her.

"Now Narcissa is that any way to greet a guest?" Harry asked turning on the lamp.

Narcissa Malfoy glared at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing in my home? After what you've done to my family? How dare you!" She yelled

Harry sat forward fury spewing from his eyes.

"What I've done to your family? What about what you've done to mine. Because of you my godfather is dead. How dare I! How dare you!" Harry spat back radiating power.

Narcissa backed up a step.

Harry visibly calmed himself.

"But that's done now. Sit we have much to talk about" Harry said

"Like I would sit with you" Narcissa spat out.

"And here I was hoping we could do this the easy way. No I lied I'm glad you chose the hard way" Harry told her with a smirk.

Before she could blink he had his wand pointed at her.

"Imperio" He said softly "Sit down Narcissa...pour the tea....sip it a bit"

Narcissa sat down, poured the tea and took a sip.

"Now we are going to have a nice little talk before I kill you" Harry told her.

She sat motionless as if he hadn't spoken.

"Keep drinking your tea" Harry ordered and obediently she started to drink.

"What I want to know before you die is why? Why did you betray Sirius? Why did you kill your cousin?" Harry asked

"I had to. Lucius wanted it and what he wants you do or else. Besides Sirius had it coming the way he scorned me at my wedding day. The way he publicly humiliated me by disowning me for marrying Lucius. As if I had a choice in the matter. He was my favorite cousin and he abandoned me." Narcissa raged

Harry just looked at her for a few moments and with then raised his wand and said lazily

"Avada Kedavara"

He watched the jet of green light head towards her and in a moment of irony hit her on the forehead. Narcissa Malfoy slumped over in her chair like a broken doll.

He wrote on the walls "The Dark Lord Tolerates No Failures" and then Cast the glowing green skull and snake that was the death eaters trade mark.

He apparated away with a mad urge to cackle. He could just see Malfoy's reaction to learning that the dark lord he wished to serve had killed off his mum and left his dad to rot in Azkaban. It would be a fitting if in the end Malfoy went over to the light over the murder of his mom at the supposed hands of death eaters.

Very fitting indeed.

_Keep on trying I'll not die so easily_

_I will not die._

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_I will not die._

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_I will not die._

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood is mine._

_We'll be fine._


End file.
